Secretos de Guerra
by Malfoy Sisters -AxS
Summary: Poder, sangre y amor. 1938 no es una de las mejores épocas que atraviesa ninguno de los mundos. Hitler y Voldemort están en su mayor apojeo, y gracias al mismo muchacho, Draco Malfoy, quien no sera la excepción a la hora de enamorarse de una lacra. ¿Será el, candidato a desaparecer, por deshonrar a sus líderes?
1. Capítulo 1

**_1938:_**

Draco Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba pensativo, mientras observaba como a través de la ventana nevaba. Soltó un suspiró y luego frunció su entrecejo. Odiaba el invierno, lo detestaba, pero no tanto como detestaba a los judíos, a esos sí que los odiaba. Sus manos se habían convertido en dos grandes puños que lo habían lastimado, y su mandíbula se había apretado con fuerza. Sacudió con fuerza sus rubios y casi plateados cabellos, y luego encendió un cigarrillo. Le dio una calada y luego soltó todo el aire. Aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cargo como Canciller Alemán, pero era un orgullo para él, ser ahora la mano derecha de Hitler y ayudarlo en su lucha y conquista.

Había aspirado a tener este cargo, desde que su padre, Lucius Malfoy lo llevo a la Cancillería Alemana. Tenía en ese entonces siete años, y había quedado maravillado. Quería estar en el ejército y luego poder llegar a una buena posición militar. Y lo había logrado con tan solo veintiocho años. Había continuado con el trabajo de su padre, luego de que este muriese en un conflicto interno de la SS. El mismo Hitler fue quien le había pedido que asumiera aquel cargo, y Draco orgulloso había aceptado.

Corría el 12 de febrero de 1938, y Draco recibió el mensaje por parte de su secretaria, de que el Führer lo estaba buscando. Inmediatamente, se subió en el auto que el mismo le había proporcionado al asumir su cargo, y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara hasta la residencia del Führer. Al llegar, Adolf lo recibió con gran alegría, puesto que Draco era como un hijo para él. Lo conocía desde pequeño, y siempre había sabido que de grande, Draco Malfoy sería un gran aliado para sus planes de conquista. Veía en él el odio por la "sangra sucia", el asco y la repugnancia que éstos le daban. Judíos, eslavos, muggles con magos, la prole...

Draco hizo una mueca con su boca, y luego siguió los pasos del Führer hasta su despacho. Allí estaba su secretaria Gretchel quien los saludo correctamente.

- ¿Desean algo, Führer, Canciller?- Consultó mientras se acercaba a una mesa llena de bebidas.

- Un whisky doble.- Murmuró el mayor en cargo y observó a Draco. – Draco, ¿Tu que deseas?- Consultó.

- Lo mismo, por favor Gretchel.

Pasados unos segundos, la mujer se acercó a ellos con dos copas en su mano, y luego salió del despacho. El funhrer y el canciller coparon sus copas y luego le dieron un largo trago.

- Usted dirá porque me buscaba señor.- Dijo el chico

- Quiero que tengas tu presentación en la sociedad Draco, como el nuevo Canciller ¿Tu qué opinas?.

- Será un honor para mí señor.- El chico esbozó una sonrisa, que solo duro unos pocos segundos.

- Grandioso Malfoy.- Dijo, y luego le dio un sorbo al whisky.

- ¿Algo más Señor?- Preguntó Draco.

- Si. Es un tema un tanto delicado. La gente de los suburbios se está poniendo algo alterada últimamente, tú sabes a qué clase de personas a las que me refiero. Me gustaría que tú, impongas algo de orden con aquella gentuza.

- Déjeme eso a mi señor, yo me encargaré de esa gentuza.

- Bien Draco, sabía que contigo no me equivocaría. Y no me equivoque.

- Usted nunca falla señor, y déjeme decirle que es un orgullo y agradezco la confianza que se me ha dado. Le tengo la misma o más lealtad que mi padre Lucius.

- Pues Draco, pronto haremos oficial tu entrada como Canciller.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie, se sonrieron con confianza, y estrecharon sus manos.

Fue el dieciocho de febrero cuando Draco y las tropas de las SS llegaron a los suburbios que su Führer había declarado como rebeldes. El Canciller, no podía evitar poner cara de asco, a medida que comenzaba a avanzar por el lugar, y observar el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Paisaje que hacía varios años, habían abandonado con su padre.

A medida que caminaba por las largas calles, rodeado de personas cargadas con armas, Draco no dejaba de sentirse observado.

El rumor de que él había sido seleccionado como Canciller, ahora se estaba confirmando, y la gente aún no podía creerlo. Ellos habían conocido a aquel hombre, desde que había nacido, el chico se había criado en esas calles, y luego junto a su padre habían desaparecido cuando él estaba por cumplir los seis años, para unirse a las tropas en las cuales Hitler era el principal cabecilla.

El joven sentía una intensa mirada sobre él, pero no podía descubrir quién era el dueño de aquella penetrante mirada…


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Al presentarse ante toda la muchedumbre aquella, Draco se sintió poderoso. Pero aún lo perturbaba el hecho de sentir esa intensa mirada sobre su nuca. Parecía que en cualquier momento alguien podría atacarlo, y eso lo ponía de los pelos.  
Merodeó un rato por los barrios, junto a sus soldados. La gente miraba asustada, confundida. Quienes sabían quién era él, se escondían en sus casas, o en refugios subterráneos que quedaban por debajo de sus hogares. Lo que fuese con tal de seguir vivos… Sabían que él era fiel aliado de Hitler y el miedo que le tenían les llegaba a los huesos.

Todo está muy tranquilo por aquí Franz. Ve con Röth y Nicholas al norte, envía a tres más al oeste y tres más al este. Yo me quedaré con Arnold, Rick y Barry e iremos al sur del lugar.

¿Seguro Señor? Si me lo permite, creo que usted debería ponerse a salvo en algún lugar y nosotros investigar qué sucede aquí, si es que realmente algo sucede.

Ya me oíste Franz. Soy yo quien da las órdenes. Vamos, vete. Estaré bien.

De acuerdo señor Malfoy.

Franz se fue, al igual que los otros dos grupos. Mientras, Draco seguía caminando con paso firme y las manos tomadas por detrás de su espalda, observando todo con detenimiento, y con asco. Eso sí se dejaba ver en su rostro, el asco que sentía por toda aquella gente.  
Draco y sus subordinados siguieron con su ronda, hasta que un pequeño corrió a buscar una pelota que quedó justo detenida frente a ellos. El pequeño los miró con temor, tomó su pelota y con lentitud comenzó a alejarse, caminando de espalda. Malfoy lo observó unos segundos, esbozó una leve sonrisa y luego siguió su camino, como si jamás lo hubiera visto.

Luego de un largo rato dando vueltas por todo el lugar, Draco se aburrió ya que estaba todo demasiado tranquilo. Habló con sus acompañantes y decidieron ir al salón que la SS tenía en el barrio. Irían a descansar un rato y podría así preparar estrategias, si algo sucedía ya sabrían cómo actuar. Mandó a reunir a los soldados que estaban dispersos vagando por ahí, para poder explicar cuál sería el plan a seguir.  
Cuando éstos llegaron, se reunieron todos en la sala de planeamiento. Se sentaron todos tranquilos, a tomar un café y a discutir las tácticas y métodos a utilizar para con las distintas personas de las que había que "encargarse".

Señor Malfoy, disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿quién se encargará de los magos que estén incumpliendo con el hecho de no mezclarse ni "reproducirse" con muggles? Porque, si vamos al caso, nosotros los soldados y el mismísimo señor Führer, somos todos muggles…

Pues, verás Sigmund, yo soy mago, y además de ser Canciller de Alemania, soy Ministro en el mundo mágico. Es por eso que se me permite interactuar con ustedes aquí, e imponer las leyes mágicas en el mundo muggle. Además mi señor Voldemort es el mayor mandamás en el mundo mágico, él tiene todo el poder oscuro, y yo soy su mano derecha. Tengo poder ilimitado aquí y allá. En cuanto sea necesario, llamaré más magos para poder controlar a todos aquí. – Sonrió con una malévola mirada.

Entiendo señor…

Draco se acercó a la pizarra que había frente a la gran mesa, y comenzó a explicar con detalles los pasos a seguir si algo grave sucedía con los rebeldes.  
Al estar casi finalizando la explicación, un fuerte sonido proveniente de la calle hizo retumbar la sala. Draco miró a los soldados, y éstos inmediatamente salieron a ver qué ocurría. Al llegar afuera, encontraron varios muggles y algunos sangre impura peleando. Había algunos que estaban de acuerdo con las ideologías del Führer, y otros en contra, y eso había sido motivo de discusión seguido de pelea física. En la pelea había involucrados varios muchachos, y las muchachas los miraban y pedían que por favor ya no pelearan, preocupadas…

Los soldados salieron y comenzaron a poner orden. Golpearon a algunos mientras separaban de forma no violenta a los otros. Draco, por su parte, observaba la escena desde el cobertizo de la entrada al salón de reuniones de la SS. Estaba feliz con la escena, había hecho un buen trabajo entrenando a sus soldados. El Führer estaría orgulloso de él al verlos en batalla más adelante.

Estaba a punto de volver adentro y dejar que sus soldados hicieran su trabajo, cuando nuevamente sintió esa fuerte e inquisidora mirada sobre él… Buscó en la escena a alguien que estuviera mirándolo, hasta que se encontró con una joven de cabellos castaños, desprolijos, mirándolo con odio. Él se quedó observándola con curiosidad. ¿Quién sería aquella joven? ¿Por qué lo miraría con tanto odio?...  
La chica comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la escena, y Draco no le quitó la mirada de encima. Entre tanto revuelo de gente ella desaparecería con facilidad, pero él comenzó a seguirla. Debía saber quién era, y por qué demonios lo miraba de esa forma. A un Malfoy nadie lo miraba con desprecio y odio…

Draco rápidamente comenzó a seguir a la castaña. Cada tanto la perdía de vista entre el montón de gente, pero conseguía volver a verla, y por algún extraño motivo, no sentía que seguirla fuera estar haciendo algo… "Malo" – para él, por supuesto -. Al llegar a un pequeño claro cerca de un descampado, la muchacha se detuvo, ya lejos del resto de la gente y de los soldados. Ella creía estar sola, pero sintió una penetrante mirada clavada en la nuca. En silencio y muy sigilosamente, logró sacar su navaja del abrigo y la dejó bien camuflada entre los dedos de su mano derecha. En la izquierda, su varita, también camuflada. Draco comenzó a acercarse con lentitud, intentando no hacer ruido ni con sus pisadas, para sorprenderla, agarrarla y pedirle explicaciones…  
Al llegar cerca de la muchacha, ésta sintió la respiración sobre su nuca. Rápidamente volteó y lo hirió en la cara con la navaja. Draco se sorprendió y se alejó de un salto de ella, sacando su varita y poniéndose a la defensiva. La muchacha lo miró con rencor y sacó su varita también. Él la miró sorprendido, aún con la mano izquierda sobre su lastimada mejilla sangrante.

¿Eres hechicera? – Preguntó estupefacto.

Sí, lo soy. Pero me he auto exiliado del mundo mágico… ¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas? – Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas como su cabeza de recuerdos.

Draco la miró con detención de arriba abajo. La examinó durante unos minutos, ambos en silencio. De algún modo, sentía que la conocía hacía ya algún tiempo, pero no lograba recordarla, ni recordar de dónde la conocía. Sólo sabía que conocía aquellos ojos tristes y desolados…  
La joven comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él mientras lo observaba. Luego dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y siguió su camino. No sabía adónde iría, pero sabía que estar cerca del Canciller no llevaría a nada bueno, en especial, si él no recordaba nada sobre ella…

Al verla alejarse, Draco sintió una fuerte puntada en la sien. Se mareó pero mantuvo la postura. Quería saber… Necesitaba saber quién era aquella misteriosa muchacha… De alguna forma sabía que la conocía pero, ¿de dónde? ¿cuándo había estado relacionado con ella? No lograba entenderlo… Algo andaba mal. Él nunca había sido de aquellas personas que olvidan con facilidad, pero… Esto era distinto.

¡Oye! ¡Espera un segundo! – Rogó. La castaña se detuvo, volteó y lo miró. Ya estaba a buena distancia de él. - ¡Por favor!... Necesito… - Sintió que se desvanecía, su cuerpo tembló, se mareó, su vista se volvió negra y finalmente, cayó al suelo.

Oh no… - La castaña se acercó corriendo a él.

Se fijo que su pulso estuviera bien y que la respiración fuera normal. Al notar que todo estaba normal, tomó la cabeza del joven en sus brazos y acarició con suavidad su mejilla. Sacó su varita e hizo un leve hechizo para curarle la herida que ella le había provocado.

Vamos Draco… Sé que estás bien… Por favor, vuelve en ti… - Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

El platinado seguía inconsciente, pero respiraba con normalidad. Ella decidió, que lo mejor sería llevarlo a algún lugar donde pudieran atenderlo. No sabía qué tenía, pero era mejor no correr riesgos de que algo peor le sucediera…  
Se enjugó las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, y luego, con fuerza, se reincorporó e intentó cargar al muchacho. Como no pudo, ya que él pesaba algunos kilos más que ella, decidió que debería intentar despertarlo y ayudarlo a llegar a la sede de la SS. Aunque eso significara un riesgo de vida excesivamente alto para ella…

Lo que sea por ti, maldito idiota… - Murmuró ella, apenada.

Con el muchacho aún en el suelo, le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas, le habló, lo sacudió, pero él no despertaba. ¿Qué diablos le había sucedido?...

Ensimismada en su preocupación por Draco, no notó que detrás de ella había gente… Al oír cómo un trozo de madera era quebrado por una fuerte pisada, se incorporó de inmediato y volteó, asustada. Toda una tropa de la SS estaba ahí. Todos armados, mirándola con odio. Un par se acercaron a Draco y lo cargaron. Dos se acercaron a ella.

Quédate ahí maldita inmunda. ¿Qué le has hecho al canciller?

Yo… Nada… Juro que no fui yo, siquiera lo toqué en ningún momento… ¡Estaba intentando ayudarlo a despertar recién!...

¡CALLA MALDITA MÉNDIGA! – Franz se acercó más a ella y, con la culata de la escopeta, la golpeó en las costillas. La chica cayó al suelo hecha un pequeño ovillo, retorciéndose del dolor.

Yo…. Juro… No le… Hice nada… A Draco… - Dijo entre jadeos y sollozos.

¿Draco?... – Franz rió sarcásticamente. – Además, ¿osas llamarlo por su nombre? ¡Le debes respeto carajo! – Con furia, le atinó una patada en la espalda. La joven lloró y gritó.

Por favor…. Basta… - Suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los soldados rieron y la levantaron. La esposaron y entre dos, la tomaron cada uno de un brazo, con fuerza, hiriéndola, y la llevaron junto con el canciller a la sede de la SS. Entre ellos, bromeaban de forma atroz, diciendo que ella seria la nueva prostituta, y que la cogerían entre todos hasta que muriera desangrada y desgarrada.

Yo quiero ser quien le cercene los pechos. – Arnold rió macabramente.

Por favor… No… Mátenme… - Rogaba la castaña, en voz casi inaudible. Le costaba respirar y escupía sangre.

¿Matarte? – Dijo con ironía Franz. – Pero, mírate, eres una maldita y puta belleza… Morirás como lo que eres, como una ramera, siendo penetrada por todos nosotros. Puta asquerosa… - La miró y le escupió la cara.

Al llegar a la sede, la castaña fue encerrada en un cuarto oscuro y húmedo, con una diminuta luz que se colaba entre las rejas de una pequeña ventana ubicada cerca del techo. Se sentía desfallecer… Y aún no habían siquiera comenzado… ¿Violarla? ¿Cercenarle los pechos? ¿Morir desangrada y desgarrada?... Era demasiado… ¿Por qué? Ella no le había hecho absolutamente nada al canciller. Él simplemente se había desvanecido… Quizás… Quizás podría explicarles… Decirles, contarles la situación, lo que realmente había ocurrido. Aunque, con esos tipos, no se podría dialogar.  
Se quedó allí, tirada en el suelo, llorando y sin poder moverse por el profundo y desgarrador dolor que sentía en las costillas y en la espalda.

¿Por qué a mí?... – Se preguntó en un murmullo imperceptible.


End file.
